The Seven Planet Wars
by TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT
Summary: When the Anti-Earth Alliance fires a couple of ballistic missiles in attempts of ending all lifeforms that support the Earth-Moon Alliance, Huey makes a BOLD choice and hopes that his plan can be the final saga of The Seven Planet Wars.


**A/N: **How is everybody doing? Here I am with another one-shot fresh from the lab. Now since I've gotten this out of my brain now and I can focus on Chapter 17 of The Life and Times of WHS 2. But until then you can read this over and over again. Kidding, that would be boring. Now the plot is this story was heavily influenced by the third verse of Spraypaint and Ink Pens by Ghostface Killah, Mike Shinoda and Lupe Fiasco. It also has a little bit of Gundam references, well not really. I just used the term Mobile Suits a couple of times. But let's get this story rolling!

**Huey: **23

**Riley:** 21

**Cairo:** 22

**Caesar:** 23

**Cindy:** 23

**Jazmine:** 23

**Carmela: **22

**Sunshine:** 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Boondocks, Mobile Suit: Gundam or Spraypaint and Ink Pens. Those all belong to people that are WAAAAAAAAAAY richer and more famous than me.

* * *

**The Seven Planet Wars**

**By: TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT  
**

**Huey's narration…**

_The year is 2059 and civilization as we've known it has been completed shattered within a year. Ever since the day my family was deployed to live on the Moon back in 2048 I knew that someday the government would turn on us. That day was December 24, 2058, a Christmas Eve no one will ever forget. It was the day that the Earth was destroyed, now the big blue sphere is a barren wasteland that only serves as a military base/graveyard for all the Earthlings that were executed on that night. The attack was ruthless and totally unexpected but the worst part is that it was the government that once control the Earth. They're now known as the **A**nti-**E**arth **A**lliance. Back in 2050, this group of pathetic souls consisted of people who wanted to make the Earth into a communist place, which of course most Earthlings were against. This group was exiled from the Earth and banished to live on Pluto for the horrible acts they tried to inflict on the Earth. However the **E**arth-**M**oon **A**lliance did a terrible job at thinking through with this plan because around this time, we were also sending the top-notch criminals to Pluto as well. So now these slime balls had access to the most twisted, sick, deranged psychos in the universe. They slowly took over from planet to planet starting with Neptune back in 2051. By the time it was 2055, they had successfully captured Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Jupiter. It was then once they captured Jupiter they began to build their weapon that caused all of my people so much pain. Looking out the window right now I can still see some of the remains of the Earth flowing throughout the endless depths of space. I have to admit the Earth dust blended in perfect with the stars but the fact that living and breathing species were on that causes my eyes to water. On that day I began building a ship and recruiting a team with my childhood friends who want to end this war and bring freedom and liberty back to the Solar System._

"Baby, what are you doing up still?" a soft voice called to Huey from the north side of his bed.

"Just thinking…" Huey then climbed over to his side of the bed and laid beside the other co-owner of the bed. "The Anti-Earth Alliance just launched an nuclear artillery strike at Mars, they're done for."

"Oh no…isn't that where Cindy's parents are?"

"Yep." Huey sighed. "So far Control has reported that the strikes have wiped out at least 55% of the population as well as the actual foundation of Mars."

"Oh my goodness." she then rested her head on his shoulder, trying to hold back the tears. He then used his right hand to stroke her strawberry blonde hair. The ponytail she had in her head was almost as big as Huey's trademark afro but that didn't take the beauty away from her facial features.

"It's okay, just let it out." his wine colored eyes gleamed with concern. The response he received back with a small sniffle and a small tear drop escaping her emerald eyes.

"Why does this keep happening? First Granddad, then my parents shortly afterward Caesar's mom and now it looks like Cindy's parent just got it."

"This evil won't stop unless we stop it personally. The Earth-Moon Federation is too scared to advance towards the enemy so we need to go to them." Huey said while staring up at the metal ceiling. "Right now we're sitting ducks because the only planet they haven't attack yet is Venus."

"They haven't attacked the Moon either." Jazmine pointed out. "What makes you not think we're next? I mean the Moon is closer than Venus."

"Because they know the Federation HQ is here on the Moon, so instead of going straight for the heart, they'll go the other vital body parts."

"You and your damn analogies." Jazmine smiled. "But I see what you're saying. So what's your plan on stopping the Alliance?"

Huey then began to explain his plan and Jazmine listened and couldn't believe what her fiancé was saying. It was pretty much a suicide mission but she had to admit the plan was capable of putting an end to this.

**The next morning…**

Huey and Jazmine entered the kitchen area of The Black Moon Star (name of the space-station they live on) and saw their good friend Cindy crying her heart out into Caesar's chest. This automatically caused Jazmine's waterworks to begin as well.

"I'm sorry." Huey spoke, causing Cindy and Caesar to look his direction.

"It's not your fault. Huey." Cindy said while choking on her tears. "We just needa act now! This is it, no more civilian causalities! Let's end this like you said we would last year!"

"You got a plan?" Caesar asked. "Because you know it's only a matter of time before they destroy our home."

The four then all glanced out the huge window and looked at the moon. It was glowed brightly as incoming and out coming traffic surround the busy space rock.

"They aren't going to destroy anything." Huey growled. "The only thing getting destroyed is their main battleship and Stardust Military Space-station."

"The Stardust Military Space-station?" Jazmine, Cindy and Caesar all gasped in unison.

"Hold up, man…" Caesar released Cindy from his embrace and got up to stand next to his best friend. "You know that Stardust Military Space-station is one of the E.M.A. space stations right? Keep in mind that's also where Riley, Carmela and Sunshine are stationed."

Huey didn't say anything, he just gave the BK native his trademark cold stare. Caesar who would usually be scared actually mirrored the same image back. The two females noticed and became concerned that an altercation might occur at any given second.

"Don't look at me like that." Huey snapped. "Trust me, I know what the hell I'm doin!"

"No you don't…" Caesar concluded, turning his back. "First off you're talking about destroying a space station that belongs to us and then you're talkin about destroying the biggest battleship that A.E.A owns? Nigga, you just straight trippin!"

"Actually Caesar, Huey told me the plan last night and it sound legit but he didn't mention Stardust..." Jazmine stroked her chin.

"Huey, come in Huey!" the walkie talkie strapped to Huey's waist went off.

"Go ahead, Cairo." Huey replied.

"Bad news man, I'm here in Lunar Base 51 and we just picked up on radar some ballistic missiles heading towards us!"

"WHAT ?!" Huey gasped, followed by the other three standing behind him. "Is our missile defensive system responding?"

"That's a negative, they somehow jammed our system so they won't respond at all." Cairo said as a cold sweat dripped from his forehead. "However, they actually shot these missiles from Pluto so it's gonna take at least twenty four hours to reach us."

"Hmm…that should give me just enough time. Thanks for the intel, man."

"Heh, I don't like that tone of your voice." Cairo joked. "But seriously sounds like you've got a plan. Good luck man and show em' what you got!"

Huey then placed the walkie-talkie back onto his belt and gripped the handle of his light saber katana. Jazmine also noticed the tone of Huey's voice during the conversation which actually scared her. Whenever he had that tone, it meant he had a crazy and off the wall idea. It was bad enough the plan he already had was practically suicide.

"I'm going to the training room and then I'll be heading to that base, alone." Huey then walked out of the room.

Caesar just shook his head and looked at Jazmine who looked like she was ready to break down.

**Inside the training room…**

Huey walked into the huge virtual empty room. The walls, floor and ceiling was decorated with green lines that made the room look like a digital Rubik cube. In the center of the room was the controls and that's where Huey found himself typing in some functions. The click-clacks began to bring noise to the silent room and also helped the room become occupied with robots.

"Let's do this…" Huey grinned as he unsheathe his light saber katana, Black Thought 2.0.

The first robot decided to take the offensive and charged towards Huey. The rebel did a quick cartwheel as the robot attempted to tackle him. Now the enemy went past Huey which made it extremely easy for Huey to decapitate it. Huey shook his head in disapproval as he watched the robot explode. A yawn escaped his mouth but it was short lived as a robot claw attached itself to his throat and began to choke him. This bot was at least ten feet away from Huey as he continued to apply pressure. Even though the Intergalactic revolution was losing oxygen, he couldn't help but grin at the fact he knew that he was about to ruin this robot's short lived life. Huey reached into his holster and pulled out his silver RG-7 and shot one single beam and instantly blew the machine's computerized brains out. The arm was still latched onto Huey's neck though and two new bots arrived on the battlefield.

"Just what I need a handicap against me." Huey grinned he pocketed his gun and placed both hands back onto Black Thought 2.0

Huey then ran up towards the two bots and once he got within five feet of them he slid down on his knees. Once he was under the first robot, he came back up and brought the sword up vertically and instantly slashed the robot in half. He then got back onto his feet and tossed his light saber katana at the other robot. To his disbelief and shock, the robot caught the sword now leaving Huey defenseless. Yeah, right. Huey then pulled out his RG-7 again and empty the magazine. The robot used the red blade to deflect all of the ray gun's laser beams. Huey gulped but held his composure as he then pulled out another object.

"Let's see if these new prototype weapons that Duey made for us are worth a shit." Huey then tossed the new weapon onto the field.

A huge cloud smoke took center-staged which caused the robot to stop trying to advance towards Huey. Once the smoke cleared, the robot used it sensors to find Huey, who had seemed to disappear during the distraction. The robot scanned the area and finally locked on its target, which happen to be in the center of the room. The robot then charged towards the center and decapitated its target with one swift horizontal chop. The afro covered head rolled across the floor and the robot dropped his guard since his target was dead. Just as the robot turned his back, he then saw Huey standing there wagging his index finger and grinning. The lifeless body in the center of the room then exploded and obliterated the robot instantly.

"Looks like the dummy grenade was a success." Huey looked at the bits and pieces from his dummy grenade and the last robot.

Huey then picked up his katana and used the blade to carefully cut off the robot claw that was STILL clamped to his neck. After popping the arm off, he turned off the battle simulation and headed towards the showers to get cleaned off and ready for his mission.

**Inside the showers…**

The cold water rained down onto Huey as he became engulfed in deep thought. He knew that in less than twenty hours that the A.E.A. was going to destroy Venus and the Moon and win the Seven Planet Wars. But if his plan would work correctly then not only would he survive but he'd also be able to destroy the heart of the evil foundation and end all the killings of the innocent. His thoughts were shattered as he felt the tips of Jazmine's fingers creep across his back. He looked back at her and saw the look she was giving him.

"Don't do this to me, Jazmine." Huey slowly closed his eyes and he grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it against his washcloth.

"Do what?" Jazmine tried to act she had NO idea what he was talking about.

She then tapped him on the shoulder which caused him to look back and she did it again with a soft giggle.

"Damn it!" he yelled and tried to hold back his laughter. "Don't give me those eyes!"

She then turned him around and gave him her signature puppy dog eyes. To make matters worse, she then stuck out her bottom lip and began to whimper like a puppy.

"You really know how to put on a show, huh?"

"Huey, I can really give you a show if you want." she cooed and winked.

They just looked into each others eyes and felt their bodies being drawn closer to each other. Just as their lips were going to lock, a huge explosion echoed through the battleship causing the two lovers to break apart.

"What was that?" Jazmine hopped out the shower and grabbed a nearby towel to cover her nude body.

"No damn clue…" Huey did the same thing as his future wife. "Only one way to find out."

Jazmine then tossed Huey his weapon of choice while she grabbed her from her pile of clothes.

**In the engine room…**

A huge group of men dressed in red helmets, red body armor and wielding Plasma AR-34s had Caesar and Cindy surrounded. Just as Huey and Jazmine had rushed to where the heard the explosion they saw Cindy get rifle butted by one of the soldiers. Blood escaped her mouth and her head recoiled back and she hit the metal floor. Meanwhile Caesar was being held back by a group of soldiers as he watched his goddess fall down. Huey then let out a battle cry and ran towards the sea of red and began to slice and dice. After already cutting down half the group, he then noticed there was only four left. Three of them were still holding Caesar and the one was toying around with Cindy. Huey and Jazmine over the years developed a mental link within each other which gave them the capability to talk to each other telepathically.

_'Jazmine, go after that guy over there and I'll handle these three.'_ Huey instructed through the link.

_'Okay honey!'_ Jazmine replied back.

Jazmine then pulled out her weapon and aimed towards the one solider that was currently standing over Cindy with his fists ready to strike. This was the perfect opportunity for Jazmine to hit him without even being detected. Meanwhile on the opposite end the soldiers holding down Caesar noticed Huey coming and instantly dropped the BK native to engage in battle with Huey instead.

"Hey Charles, wait out!" one of the soldiers that Huey was fighting yelled across the room.

Charles, better known as the solider who knocked Cindy down to the ground then turned and saw Jazmine aiming at him with an weapon that looked like a crossbow. It was too late though because as soon as he turned the illuminating arrow pierced his armor and went straight through his heart.

"Bulls eye." Jazmine whispered while she re-opened her right arm and saw him collapse to the ground next to Cindy.

She then ran over to check on the condition of her friend. The impact of that rifle definitely did a number of Cindy's face as it looked like her jaw was dislocated. She then pulled out her cellphone and dialed a special code which activated the med-bot. A timer which read five minutes then showed up on her phone indicating that a medical robot would be up and running and heading towards their location in five minutes.

"Help is on the way, Cin." Jazmine placed both her hands onto Cindy's left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Back on the other side, Huey was actually being overpowered by the three men. They had placed their rifles down on the ground and decided to fight without weapons against Huey. Respectable in a sense but it was three on one. Every time Huey blocked an attack from one, the other would come up and hit him in areas he wasn't defending.

"Wow and to think that headquarters told us this guy is suppose to be one of the stronger fighters in all of the Solar System." one of the soldiers laughed as he threw a right hook towards Huey.

The rebel then ducked and caused the solider that was talking trash to hit on of his allies in the face.

"Ouch!" the solider screamed. "Watch where you're punching, Alex!"

"Maybe if you had better dodging skills, you wouldn't have been hit, Max." Alex retorted.

Max responded by delievering a roundhouse kick at Alex and knocking him into some oil canisters. The last solider just saw his two partners fighting and shook his head. This solider seems to be the leader of the group since instead of having a red helmet, his was gold.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" he yelled. "We're suppose to kill these guys not-"

His sentence was cut short as he looked down and saw the red energy blade known as Black Thought 2.0 going directly through his body. Caesar then used his foot to kick the leader off of the blade.

"I'm impressed." Huey called out.

Alex finally got up from the pile of oil canisters and pulled out a plasma grenade. Meanwhile Max decided he had gotten his revenge and now it was time to focus back on the main objective, Huey. He charged towards the revolutionary and got directly in front of him as Alex threw the plasma grenade. The huge difference between frag grenades and plasma grenades were that the plasma types can stick onto objects. The grenade hit Max right on the back of the head.

"Oh shit.." Max cursed as he knew what about to happen.

Huey saw the grenade and dove away from Max as the grenade exploded and blew the solider into tons of pieces.

"What the hell?" Alex yelled as he noticed he was now alone.

Huey, Caesar and Jazmine then started to walk towards him and cornered the intruder. Jazmine pulled out her crossbow and aimed it at Alex's head.

"Before we kill you, we got some questions we need answers to, bub." Huey cracked his knuckles. "First off, how did the A.E.A. know about my whereabouts?"

"Someone a part of your team is an enemy spy…who is it? I'll never tell." Alex laughed.

"You don't have to because I know that's a lie. Now tell me what I want to hear!" Huey then punched Alex in the stomach.

"I'm serious dude!" Alex yelled as he coughed some blood and spit out. "Cairo is really a part of A.E.A. He gives our command center all of your information and all of the coordinates for us to bomb all of the planets, bases and asteroids under E.M.A. jurisdiction. I mean c'mon now…isn't it obvious?!"

Huey closed his eyes and let it all sink in. Everything that just was said added it so perfectly. Huey's eyes then shot open, full of fury and he then yelled for Jazmine to execute Alex. Without any hesitation, she pulled the trigger and closed her eyes and the arrow went through his head instantly ending his life.

**A couple of hours later, on the deck…**

Huey and Caesar were leaning across the railing as thry looked out the window at the infinity number of stars. Caesar looked at Huey and knew that his friend was in serious emotion pain. The BK native decided to break the silence.

"So what are you going to do now?" Caesar asked while tucking a dread behind his ear.

"The same damn thing I said this morning." Huey then stood up straight and looked into Caesar's face. "I'm going to that battleship and I'm going to end this war!"

Before Caesar could object, Huey had disappeared from the observation deck. Caesar then closed his eyes and prayed that Huey didn't do anything reckless to harm himself or others. Jazmine then entered the room and searched for Huey.

"Huey was just in here, right?"

"Yeah but that nigga just left." Caesar sucked his teeth. "How can you deal with his stubborn ass?"

"To be honest, I have no idea…"

**In the Mobile Suit Hangar…**

Huey looked up at his eighteen meter robot suit and then he looked at his katana and smiled. This was probably going to be the last time he'd be outside of his mobile suit. Jazmine busted into the hangar and saw Huey standing in front of the giant sized robot.

"So you weren't even gonna tell me goodbye?" Jazmine tried to be tough and hold back her tears.

"You know I was never good at farewells." Huey spoke with his head hanging down.

"Well you told me last night that you might die today."

"Keyword is might. I'm feelin' pretty good about coming back alive." he lied. "Then we can finally have a family like I've been wanting to do." the second part was true though.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just I didn't want to have any children born in this kind of world. It's terrible, no one deserves this…" Huey then grabbed Jazmine and gave her a tight, loving and emotion hug.

Jazmine felt some tears hit her shoulder and she already knew her waterworks were streaming down her face. Huey then let go and kiss her on the lips very gently.

"I love you." his rough voice echoed through the hangar.

"I love you too, Huey." she cried as she watched him board his MS.

**Meanwhile on Stardust Military Spacestation…**

Riley took another hit from his blunt and began to cough on it as the smoke started to get to him. Carmela laughed as she snatched it from him and took a hit herself.

"You smoke like a pussy, Esco." she laughed as she blew a couple of O's.

"Uh, excuse me…but you guys know we can't smoke inside here." Sunshine then snatched the blunt and stepped on it.

"HEY!" both Riley and Carmela shouted.

"You owe me some money for that hemp, bitch!"

"Whatever…" Sunshine rolled her eyes. "I'm doing you guys a favor because you know if Captain Rogers sees you guys doing that, he'll sent you back to the Moon!"

"Man, I wanna go back…" Riley sucked his teeth. "I hate it here plus we're all close to them Alliance assholes. I'm surprised they don't ever launch a surprise attack on us or some shit!"

"Well Riley, why did you become a solider for the E.M.A. then?"

"Cuz you know since I dropped outta high school, they drafted mah black ass." Riley spoke with such pride, it was awkward. "Why are you here, Sunny? You was the valedictorian of your grad class."

"I'm here for the honor of my father who died last year trying to save the Earth from its untimely destruction." Sunshine's tone changed.

"That's good you're here for revenge, I guess…but yo ass is scary! You're afraid of a mouse, how the fuck do you expect to defend the Moon from these ruthless bastards?"

"Shut up…" Sunshine growled. "Don't push me."

"Oh I'm so afraid!" Carmela taunted. "Bitch ass…"

"ATTENTION ALL UNITS AND PERSONNEL! PREPARE FOR AN MANDATORY EVACUATION! I REPEAT PREPARE FOR AN MANDATORY EVACUATION!" Captain Rogers yelled over the PA.

"What the hell?" Riley got up and looked out the window and immediately realized why they need to escape.

"What's going on, Riley?" Sunshine latched onto his right arm.

"Man, looks like the Alliance is heading this way with their major battleship that could easily overpower all of us."

"I'm scared, Esco!" Carmela latched onto his left arm.

"We gotta hurry and get to escape pods, now!" Riley tried to move but the weigh of the two girls slowed him down. "How about ya'll get the fuck off of me before we all DIE!"

The two girls let go and began to ran towards the escape pods.

**Meanwhile outside the space station…**

Using the special ability of Warp 5, Huey was easily able to arrive within minutes. Looking across the battlefield he saw the dreaded main battleship known as Apocalypse 58 traveling towards the space station but he let out a sigh of relief as he saw Riley, Carmela and Sunshine escaping. He then saw a blur of red light dash past him and stop about one-hundred feet away from him. From the cockpit a small screen appeared on the upper left side of his windshield to reveal the one person he really didn't want to see or believe was committing these acts.

"Are you surprised to see me?" Cairo laughed.

"You son of a bitch, how could you betray your home planet like this?" Huey fumed. "Thanks to you, so many innocent people have suffered! My grandfather, Jazmine's parents, Caesar's mom and now Cindy's parents."

"Well the Alliance is the future. They're going to make this galaxy a better place, trust me."

"How?" Huey arched his eyebrow. "By killing you eventually? You're just a puppet to them."

"A puppet? No I'm way more to them than that. I'm their savior without me, the E.M.A. would have been won this war. I mean you think that the Alliance had the ability to give pin-point locations for the artilleries? Or had the ability to block missile coordinates? You fool you should have known the only way for the missile defensive system to be jammed is by an inside force. But you was too occupied tryna be a hero!"

"Fuck you, Cairo." Huey spat. "You're going to pay for EVERYTHING you've done now!"

Huey then slammed on the thrusters and charged towards Cairo's red MS. When the two collided both of their beam swords clashed as they both tried to overpower the other. The tides slowly started to changed as Cairo pulled out an additional beam sword.

"Nice!" Cairo called out. "So what do you call your suit?"

"Black Panther Zero."

"Well it's no match for my Red Razor!"

Cairo then shot out a space proximity mine which actually blew off the right hand of Huey's MS. The Red Razor then pushed Huey off and delivered a roundhouse kick which knock him back directly into some space rubble.

"That was a cheap shot…" Huey shouted.

Huey then pressed a couple of buttons that activated his missile system. The Black Panther Zero then shot ten homing missiles at the Red Razor. Cairo saw the missiles and knew he couldn't dodge them all due to the Red Razor's low agility. While he was dodging the missiles, Huey then charged forward and attempted to slash Cairo's MS into two pieces. However, once again his sword clashed with Cairo's two. Now Huey grinned as he saw Cairo only dodge nine of the missiles. Finally the last missile came from behind and blasted the Red Razor causing Huey to be able to now strike some blows from the front. The BP Zero then did a fury of diagonal strikes that caused major damage to the front of the Red Razor.

"Bastard…" Cairo boomed. "Take this!"

Cairo then activated his twin laser cannons and then instantly pierced through Huey's MS and caused the systems to temporarily shut down. The Red Razor then brought its two beam swords and made them penetrate right around where the fuel tanks were. As one of the fuel tanks exploded a small cry that wasn't caused by Huey was heard.

"Your bitch is here, too?" Cairo asked in a worried tone.

Since Cairo kind had a minor crush on Jazmine, he didn't want to harm her but he just might have to fulfill his destiny. Meanwhile Jazmine entered the cockpit of the Black Panther Zero to see her man gritted his teeth while he tried to activate his force field.

"Damn my systems are really fucked up!" he slammed his fists down onto the panel as he saw Jazmine from the corner his eye. This caused him to do a double take. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He then thought about using Warp 5 to escape but since they hit the fuel tank, that would only cause the fuel cells to explode and destroy Jazmine and himself.

"Huey, ever since we first moved to the moon so many years ago you always told me that together me and you was going to the change the galaxy. Now I know back in the day I was pretty damn naïve and I didn't know what the hell you meant back then. But now this is the day, right?"

Huey smiled and her gave a peck on the lips. "Yes it is." He slammed his fist on the one button that he knew would work regardless of the system being online or offline. A huge chute appeared above Jazmine and then came down on her trapping her inside of a capsule.

"You're the cure…" Huey blinked as a lone tear drop. "I love you Jazmine Dubois."

Meanwhile some more red Mobile Suits entered the battlefield and stood in front of the Black Panther Zero. Huey looked out the cockpit windshield and just shook his head as he looked at about nineteen mobiles suits in front of him including the Red Razor.

"Goodbye, Jazmine…" Huey then pressed a button which launched her escape pod.

Cairo spotted the escape pod and launched some missiles at it. Suddenly The Black Panther Zero's back-up generator turned on which sent out some flares to distract the missiles and make them totally miss Jazmine. Meanwhile inside the pod, Jazmine was silently crying to herself as she saw Huey getting into a stand off with the Alliance MS fleet.

"Come on, Huey." Cairo grinned. "If you surrender now, we'll go easy on you."

"Don't worry about me." Huey said with a delighted look on his face. As he smiled some blood seeped through his teeth. "This right here is the final saga of the Seven Planet Wars."

Huey then placed his hands on the controls and made BP Zero unsheathe its green beam sword. Meanwhile Cairo cackled wildly at Huey's attempt to fight him and his squad with a damaged Mobile Suit. Without his laser cannons online and the fact that his guidance system was still down pretty much meant Huey could only do one thing. Without any second thoughts Huey put the thrusters into full gear as began to hit Warp 5 and dashed towards the fleet. As he got in range, all his systems began to go haywire as he let out a haunting laugh. By this time Jazmine was far enough from the battlefield to only see flashing lights. However she knew once she heard his laugh, saw a huge flash, followed by a loud blast that the war was over.

**Jazmine's narration…**

_I knew once I saw the bright light shining from the distance followed by the loud explosion that my other half was gone. However while I was crying I smiled at the same time because he died for a cause. His plan worked out the way it was suppose to. He wanted to self-destruct his Mobile Suit next to the Alliance's main battleship. Huey knew by doing that not only would he destroy the evil beings who worked for the Alliance but also wipe out the top dogs of that terrible organization. Huey used his brain and figured that the main people responsible for starting the A.E.A. would be on that ship, so causing the fuel cells to explode would be such a big explosion it would wipe out that entire battleship with relative ease. Now Huey told me that I was the cure to truly end the war. What did he mean by that? I guess I've got a while to think about it before I arrive back to the Moon._

**You know he didn't have enough power in his thrusters  
To muster warp 5  
Plus if he pushed it the fuel cells could rupture  
then they would die  
Then the galaxy would suffer, but he knew he had to try  
But he couldn't risk it, put the cure in the escape pod and kissed it  
Told her goodbye  
She started to cry  
But he knew if he could distract em  
He could buy her some time and she could make it out alive  
Turn the suit around and got prepared for the stand off  
Space mine had blew one of the hands off  
Damaged laser cannons and he got the system jammed  
And he faced the whole fleet  
Blood seeping through his teeth  
the final saga in the seven planet wars  
unsheethed the sword and  
Then he charged forward  
His eyes flashed behind the cracked cock pit glass  
He let out a laugh  
And then all she heard was a blast like**

_

* * *

**A/N:** _What a sad ending right? I mean I hope I never make a story where the major character dies ever a-gain! Also there's the sole verse that this story was influenced by and please if you read this, review it. I mean if you don't that's okay but just an hungry author by feeding me some feedback! BOONDOCKS FANFICTION U-P!

**~TM-1**


End file.
